Communication Plan
The overall intention is to design a strategy that allows for: *All involved teams to be informed of updates in the software development project (product updates, progress updates). * All members of the content development project to be informed of each other’s progress and to collaborate effectively. *Ensuring testing team awareness of content development changes and progress. *The content development team to receive testing results and feedback efficiently. *Efficient and reliable feedback by the editor to the writers. * Progress updates for the translation team and/or any other 3rd parties. *Progress updates for stakeholders, directors and other involved parties, and to receive their input. *Providing progress updates and information to the marketing/media and legal teams. 'Meetings' 'Content Audit meeting' To be performed at the beginning of the project during the planning phase between software development and content development teams. The meeting will allow for discussing expectations and requirements, and establishing meeting times. During the meeting, the content audit will begin by organizing subject matter expert interviews, gathering relevant documents etc. for use in the Content Development Project 'Regular status meetings' These meetings will occur weekly and at the end of all major project milestones, and they will involve the team leaders and managers of all associated departments (content development, marketing, product development and legal). During the meetings, the participants will provide progress reports, indicate any updates, and contend with any conflicts or problems. Minutes will be transcribed and summarized during each meeting and will be distributed to all members of each team. Each team is responsible for submitting documents describing progress, updates and problems with their proposed resolutions. 'Content development meetings' These will occur weekly and will involve the team members working on the content and content testing components. The meetings will allow for all members to understand each other’s progress, discuss problems, share new information, explain software product updates, design changes, review editorial feedback, and decide on future steps. Minutes will be transcribed and distributed to all team members. 'Stakeholder Meetings' Monthly meetings to provide progress reports and updates, while discussing problems, concerns and future steps, etc. : Note: Due to the disparate locations of all individuals involved in the project, all meetings will be performed using skype video chat. 'General Correspondence' Chat: '''For casual communication/ collaboration needs between content development members. '''Email: To distribute progress reports, project updates and other documents, as well as an alternative method for communication/collaboration to provide feedback and suggestions between remote team members and other involved individuals (stakeholders, subject matter expert interviews, freelancers, 3rd party teams, translators etc.). Cloud server: To capture all essential project documents (including both communication documents and project deliverables), for effective viewing and modification by members of the content development team. 'Communication documents:' Progress reports: Provides details on what was accomplished and progression in relation to planned deadlines and timelines. Update reports: '''All new updates/developments in each project must inform the teams involved in the other projects in a comprehensive report describing all the details of the change. : '''Note: Each team involved in the project (content development, marketing, product development and legal) must provide these to all individuals involved in the project, especially for other teams, via email. Feedback/review documents: A set of documents for editors, reviewers, testers and other team members to provide writers with comprehensive feedback and suggestions for improvement. Submitted via email.